Kölle Alaf
by Am17
Summary: SG-1 besucht den Kölner Karneval (aus dem Jahre 2010)
1. Chapter 1

Eine meiner ersten FFs aus dem Jahre 2010. Mit allen Fehlern und so...

Titel: Kölle Alaf  
Autor: Am17  
Serie: SG-1  
Genre: Humor  
Charakter: SG-1 und viele unbekannte (und manches andere Paar)  
Rating: G  
Staffel: zwischen der 2 und 3  
Anmerkung des Autors: Da gerade Karneval ist, habe ich mal etwas passendes dazu geschrieben.  
Kurzinhalt: SG-1 besucht den Kölner Karneval

Kapitel 1

Teal´c saß in seinem Quartier und sah fern. Er zappte so durch die Programme und blieb auf einem Deutschen Sender mit dem Namen ZDF hängen. Dort lief gerade eine Karnevalssendung.

Er rannte schnell rüber zu O´Neill und schleppte nahm ihn mit zurück in sein Quartier. "O´Neill, was ist das?"

"Das Teal´c, das ist eine Karnevals-Sitzung."

"Was bedeutet Karneval?"

"Das lass dir lieber mal von Daniel erklären."

Teal´c machte sich sofort auf den Weg ging zu Daniel.  
"Daniel Jackson, kannst du mir erklären, was Karneval ist?"

"Das ist ein Brauch in vielen Ländern. Es gibt Karneval in Brasilien, Polen, Schweiz, hier bei uns und in Deutschland."

"Können wir dorthin?", wollte der Jaffa wissen.

"Wir können ja mal fragen. Zu welchem möchtest du?"

"Nach Deutschland."

Bei Gen. Hammond im Büro

Hammond, O´Neill und Sam saßen zusammen im Büro, als Daniel und Teal´c hereinkamen. "General, ich würde gern mit Teal´c zum Straßenkarneval nach Deutschland."

"Von mir aus", sagte Hammond.

"Was ist mit Teal´c Mal?" wollte Sam wissen.

"Carter das ist eine Verkleidung, können sie das nicht sehen?" antwortete O`Neill belustigt.

"Ja, stimmt. Ach, am besten ist, ich komme auch mit." sagte Sam.

"Ich auch." sagte O´Neill.

So stieg am nächsten Morgen SG-1 in einen Flieger nach Köln.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Im Flieger unterhielten sich die vier über den Karneval in Deutschland. Vor allem Jack und Daniel wussten einiges darüber.  
"Also in Deutschland ist es üblich, sich an Karneval zu kostümieren. Allein schon deshalb muss Teal´c sich gar nicht erst verkleiden, da er einfach als Jaffa geht. Ich zum Beispiel habe einen Anzug mit dabei und mache auf MIB." erklärte Daniel.

"MIB. Aha", kam es spöttisch von Jack.

"Als was gehst du denn, Jack?", wollte nun Daniel wissen.

Jack schaute kurz zu Carter rüber. "Nun - Carter und ich gehen als Abydonier..." Jack machte ein Pause "...nur weil mir Hammond keine Jaffarüstung geben wollte."

"Nun, Sir, das geht nicht, das ist immer noch geheim", entgegnete Sam störrisch.

"Daniel, habe wir eigentlich genug Tüten dabei?" fragte Jack.

"Ja, haben wir."

"Tüten, wofür denn das?" wollte Sam verwundert wissen.

"Das erfahren sie noch früh genug", kommentierte Daniel diese Frage.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Es war Freitagnacht als die vier am Köln/Bonner Flughafen landeten.  
Von dort machten sie sich direkt auf den Weg in Hotel.

Unter weg im Taxi wollte Teal´c wissen, was sie alles machen würde.  
"Also T Morgen früh gehen wir ein wenig durch die Stadt. Und Morgen Abend gehen wir auf eine Sitzung." kam es Daniel. "Wo haben sie den noch Karten für eine Sitzung her bekommen?" fragte Jack erstaunt. "Nun ein Freund von mir Wohnt hier und er käuft immer mehr als er brauch." "Ach so." meinte Jack nur.

Im Hotel angekommen checkten sie ein und gingen sofort auf ihre Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen gingen sie gemütlich Frühstücken. Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Stadt.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Als sie am Hauptbahnhof waren sah Teal`c ein großes Gebäude mit zwei Türmen.

„O`Neill was ist das?" wollte er wissen und zeigte auf das Gebäude.

„Das ist eine Kirche." antwortete dieser.

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig Jack. Das ist ein Dom." verbesserte Daniel.

„Wo ist da der unterschied?" Kam es sarkastisch von Jack.

Daniel wollte gerade antworten als Sam im mit einer Handbewegung da von ab hielt.  
Auf der Domplatte angekommen riefen sie sich ein Taxi und fuhren zu weiteren Sehenswürdigkeiten, die Severinsbrücke, den Severinstorbogen, den Fischmarkt und sie gingen mit Teal`c in den Zoo.

Im Zoo war Teal`c erstaunt wie viele verschieden e Tiere es auf der Erde gibt.  
Gegen 15 Uhr fuhren sie wieder ins Hotel, das sie noch etwas essen wollten bevor sie an diesem Abend die Sitzung besuchen wollten.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Als sie um 17 Uhr mit dem Essen fertig waren, gingen sie auf ihre Zimmer um sich für die Sitzung um zuziehen.

'Wo ist denn nur Skaara wenn man wie ein Abydoiner aus sehen will' dachte O´Neill.

Als er nach 10 Minuten fertig wahr, ging er in die Lobby um noch ein Guinness zu trinken. Nach weiteren 5 Minuten kam ein Mann in einem Teuer aussehendem Anzug in die Lobby.

'Wau. So einen will ich als Fahrer haben' dachte O`Neill.

Die Person kam als ob sie Gedanken lesen könnte auf ihn zu.

„War ja klar erst mal was trinken." kam es von dem Anzugträger.

Jack verschluckte sich an seinem Bier.

„Daniel. Sind sie das?" sagte Jack unter Husten.

„Jep." sagte dieser.

„Ab sofort gehen du nur noch so auf Mission."

Bevor Daniel antworten konnte, hörten sie ihnen bekannte schritte.

„Jaffa." zichte Jack

Daniel nickte nur, In dem Moment kam ein Jaffa in die Lobby, gefolgt von einer Abydonirein.

„Ich fasse es nicht. Ich darf nicht, aber Teal´c darf." sagte kam es von O`Neill.

Teal´c und Carter kamen auf die zwei Männer zu. Dort an gekommen bestellte Sam sich einen Sekt.

„Carter warum darf er seine Rüstung Tragen und ich nicht?" meckerte O`Neill wieder.

„Die hat der General heute Geschickt. Also meckern sie nicht, sondern geniesen lieber den Abend.


	6. Chapter 6

Nach dieser Überraschung gönnte sich O´Neill noch schnell ein schönes kühles Bier. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Sitzung. Unterwegs wurden sie immer wieder aufgehalten, denn andere Jecken wollten sich unbedingt mit Teal´c in seiner stattlichen Rüstung fotografieren lassen.

Als sie am Bahnhof vorbei kamen wurden sie von einer Frau angehalten, die Jack blitzschnell einen Kuss aufdrückte und dann wieder weiterzog.

„Daniel, wissen sie vielleicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte?", wollte Sam verwundert wissen.

„Och, das ist hier so üblich, dass während des Karnevals sich wildfremde Personen auf offener Straße küssen", erklärte dieser.

Nach unzählig vielen weiteren Küssen für Sam, Daniel und Teal´c kamen sie 20 Minuten später am Sitzungsaal an. An der Tür wies ein Schild darauf hin, dass das eine ganz spezielle Sitzung war. Sie wurde in beiden Sprachen, Deutsch und Englisch, gehalten.

Sie zeigten ihre Karten vor und begaben sich zu ihren Plätzen. Sie saßen ungefähr in der Mitte des Saales.


	7. Chapter 7

Sie bestellten sich bei der netten Bedienung etwas zu trinken. Kurz, nachdem sie ihre Getränke bekommen hatten, fing die Sitzung auch schon an.

„Ich heiße sie herzlich zu unserer 3. Internationalen Karnevalssitzung willkommen. Ich hoffe, wir können sie aufs Angenehmste unterhalten", begrüßte der Sitzungspräsident die Anwesenden im Saal.

„Ein dreifach Kölle alaaf."

Der ganze Saal klatschte. Dann ging es los. Lustige Einlagen von mehreren Büttenrednern und Sängern wechselten sich ab.

„Begrüßen sie mit mir den Scheele Jung vom Rhein", rief der Sitzungspräsident.

Ein Mann betrat die Bühne. Er sah aus wie ein Pharao. SG-1 musste grinsen.

„Hallo zusammen. Ich bin der Scheele Jung. Und wie sie sehen, bin ich ein waschechter Pharao. Ich regierte damals im alten Ägypten und war Bauherr der alten Pyramiden." Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort: „Hach, das habe ich ja ganz vergessen. Das waren ja die Marsmenschen."

Alle im Saal mussten lachen; selbst Daniel. Es wurde eine Kiste auf die Bühne gebracht und der Jung verschwand in ihr. Als er wieder rauskam, sah er aus wie ein bedeutender Fußballer.

„Ich wollte mich mal vorstellen: Ich in der David Beckham. Ich habe mehr Geld als Verstand, deswegen spiele ich auch Fußball. Und soll ich euch verraten, warum ich so gut bin? Ich bin immer betrunken, denn ich habe das ganze Jahr über Karneval zu Hause. Sie kennen ja meine Frau" Er hielt ein Poster nach oben. „ Auf Wiedersehen", rief er winkend und verließ unter lautem Beifall die Bühne.

„Ein dreifach Kölle alaaf für den Scheele Jung vom Rhein." Der ganze Saal stimmte mit ein.

Eine gute Stunde später war die Sitzung wieder vorbei.


	8. Chapter 8

Nach der Sitzung standen die vier noch eine Weile vor dem Saal und beratschlagten, was sie mit dem angebrochenen Abend noch anfangen sollten.  
„Also Leute, was machen wir jetzt noch?", wollte Sam wissen.

„Wie wärs, wenn wir irgendwo noch etwas trinken gehen?", schlug Jack vor.

„Alkohol?" fragte Teal´c mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Für uns - ja", antwortete Jack grinsend. „Für dich - was immer du willst."

„Also ist es beschlossen. Auf geht's", sagte Sam und drängte zum Aufbruch.

Daniel, der sich nur im Hintergrund hielt, torkelte hinter seinen Freunden her.  
Er hatte während der Sitzung schon kräftig dem Alkohol zugesprochen.

Ein paar Straßen weiter betraten die Vier eine Bar. Jack bestellte drei Bier und ein alkoholfreies für Teal´c.

„Hier, mein großer", sagte O´Neill und hielt ihm das Glas hin.

Sie hatten großen Spaß und bestellten eine Runde nach der nächsten. Nach einer guten Stunde drängte Teal'c zum Aufbruch. Mit großer Besorgnis hatte der Jaffa die immer zotiger werdenden Witze der beiden Männer verfolgt. Daniel war mittlerweile so betrunken, das er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Aber da war er beileibe nicht der einzigste. Sam und Jack waren auch gehörig beschwipst.

„Lasssssst unss wieder in Ho...te...l gehen", lallte Jack leicht.

„Neinnnnnnn iiiicccccchh …...willlllll...ab...nicht", die Worte von Daniel waren kaum zu verstehen.

„Ich stimme O´Neill zu", sagte Teal´c und packte den schwankenden Archäologen unter den Achseln.

„Du bist sowassss von sssssüüüßßß Teal´c", schwärmte Sam verzückt.

„Nein du bissss ssüüßßß Sam", widersprach ihr Jack.

„Danke Sirrrrrr", sie salutierte und kam dabei mächtig ins Torkeln. Jack wollte sie festhalten, aber das war wahrlich keine gute Idee; gemeinsam stürzten sie zu Boden.


	9. Chapter 9

Teal´c, welcher als einzigster stocknüchtern war, bugsierte seine betrunkenen Freunde ins Hotel. Er holte beim Nachtwächter die Schlüssel für ihre Zimmer. Als erstes brachte er Daniel in sein Zimmer, danach war Sam an der Reihe und als letztes Jack.  
Nachdem er sie alle wohlbehalten abgeliefert hatte, ging er in sein Zimmer und machte Kelnorem.

Als Jack am nächsten Tag aufwachte, brummte sein Kopf höllisch.  
'Oh ... oh. Ich hatte völlig vergessen, das deutsches Bier so reinhaut.' dachte sich Jack und rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn.

Er stand vorsichtig auf und sah sich im Zimmer um. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Tasche, die neben seinem Bett stand.

'Hatte ich die Tasche nicht gestern auf den Tisch gestellt?', grübelte er. 'Vermutlich habe ich sie im Suff dann neben dem Bett abgestellt.'

Er griff nach der Tasche, stellte sie auf den Tisch und öffnete sie. Was er sah, verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr. In der Tasche war nicht wie erwartet seine Kleidung, sondern lauter Frauensachen.

'Zum Teufel, das sind doch Carter´s Sachen! Oh nein ... ich habe doch nicht?' Vorsichtshalber sah er sich im Zimmer um; doch er war alleine.  
'Doch nicht!' Er schnaufte erleichtert aus. Aber irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Dann kam ihm die Erkenntnis. Das hier war gar nicht sein Zimmer. Das musste das von Sam sein. Er öffnete die Tür und wollte gerade hinausgehen, als aus dem Zimmer gegenüber Carter trat.

„Sir, kann es sein, das wir etwas vertauscht haben?", fragte Sam mit blassem Gesicht und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Wir wohl nicht. Eher Teal´c. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hat der uns doch ins Hotel gebracht."

„Ähm." Sam räusperte sich. „Könnten wir jetzt vielleicht wieder tauschen?"

Jack ersparte sich eine Antwort und ging einfach nur in sein Zimmer.


	10. Chapter 10

An diesem Tag langweilten sich alle. Alle - außer Daniel. Er hatte sie zu einer Stadtbesichtigung überredet und erzählte zu allem und jedem eine meist ausführliche Geschichte. Nach einiger Zeit wurde es Jack und Sam doch zu bunt. Sie nahmen Teal´c beiseite und verdrückten sich, ohne das Daniel es bemerkte.

Teal´c, welcher ein Plakat mit der Aufschrift: 1. FC Köln entdeckte, wollte wissen, was dieser FCK war.

Sam und Jack erklärten ihm, dass es sich um eine Soccer-Mannschaft handelt.  
Teal´c, welcher diesen Sport überhaupt nicht kannte, wurde neugierig und wollte sich das einmal näher anschauen. Die beiden hatten aber keine Lust mit Teal'c mitzugehen, deshalb gaben sie ihm etwas Geld und eine Stadtkarte mit auf den Weg.

„Und was machen wir nun Jack?", wollte Sam wissen.

„Wie wärs, wenn wir ins Kino gehen?"

Sam nickte. „Ein guter Vorschlag."

Sie zogen Arm in Arm los, kamen aber nie im Kino an. Unterwegs wurden sie von mehreren fröhlichen Karnevalisten immer wieder zu einem Schlückchen eingeladen.

„Sir, wir sollten jetzt aber wirklich langsam zurück ins Hotel. Wir werden bestimmt schon vermisst."

„Jaaaa ... iimmmer doch...HICKS...Schatz."


	11. Chapter 11

Als sie in der Hotellobby ankamen, standen dort schon Daniel und Teal´c.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", meinte Daniel empört. „Wir warten schon eine halbe Ewigkeit auf euch."

„In der Tat", kam es von Teal´c.

„Wasss heißt ihr endlccccccccch?", lallte Jack.

„Jaaa ganau! Daniiiel.", kommentierte die mittlerweile auch nicht mehr ganz nüchterne Sam.

„Endlich. Hallo, seid ihr noch normal? Ihr lasst mich einfach alleine stehen, ohne zu sagen, das ihr weggeht. Dann lasst ihr auch noch Teal´c mutterseelenalleine durch die Stadt streifen und betrinkt euch schon wieder. Das ist doch nicht mehr normal!", meckerte Daniel die beiden Betrunkenen an.

„Was iis den schon normal ... HICKS ... Daniel?", wollte Sam grinsend wissen.

Aber bevor Daniel antworten konnte, waren Sam und Jack schon im Hotel verschwunden.

-

Ab hier, gibt es Zwei Versionen der Geschichte. Ich Post erst die Erste und dann die zweite.


	12. Chapter 12

„Gute Nacht Sir", lallte Sam.

„Gleich...hicks..falssssssss", erwiderte Jack nur.

Beide gingen in ihre Zimmer. Am nächsten Morgen, erwachten beide mit einem brum Schädel. Am Frühstückstisch, trafen sich die vier wieder.

„Ihr seht ja gar nicht gesund aus", kam es von Daniel, welcher Sam´s und Jack´s Gesicht sah.

„Müssen sie so brüllen?", fragte Jack nur monoton.

„Genau, es reicht schon wenn ich Kopfschmerzen habe. Da müssen sie nicht auch noch brüllen.", fügte Sam noch hin zu.

Teal´c und Daniel konnten sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sam und Jack rollten nur mit den Augen. Daniel, welcher dieses leiden nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte reichte den beiden Aspirin.

„Daniel, sie sind ein Gott. Wissen sie das?", meinte Jack dankend und nahm die Aspirin.

Er und Sam nahmen je eine Tablette mit einem Schluck Kaffee zu sich. Gemeinsam frühstückten sie gemütlich.

„So wir haben gefrühstückt. Was machen wir heute?", wollte Sam wissen.

Jack und Daniel sahen sich verschwörerisch an und nickten sich zu.

„Wir ziehen uns unsere Kostüme an und gehen ein wenig spazieren.", war die schlichte Antwort von Daniel.


	13. Chapter 13

Eine halbe Stunde Später, trafen sich die vier Freunde in der Hotellobby.

„Also ihr Zwei, wo geht es heute hin und warum müssen wir uns dafür verkleiden?", wollte Sam nun wissen.

Jack merkte, wie ungeduldig sie war.

„Also, wir gehen zum Severin´s Tor. Und schauen uns an, was da jeden Rosenmontag da anfängt.", war die einfach Auskunft von Jack.

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg dort hin. Je näher sie kamen, desto mehr Menschen begegneten ihnen.

„Daniel, wo wollen all diese Menschen hin?", wollte Sam wissen.

„Sie wollen sich einen Karnevals Umzug ansehen. Das selbe machen auch wir.", bekam sie als Antwort von ihm.

An ihrem Ziel angekommen, Stellten sie sich in die erste Reihe, damit sie nichts verpassen würden. Keine fünf Minuten später, ging der Zug los.


	14. Chapter 14

Nach dem die ersten wagen vor bei waren, kam eine Fußgruppe. Sie stellte viele kleine Außerirdische da. Von E.T. Bis hin zu Star Wars. Sie hatten alle kleine Taschen um gehängt. Dies verwunderte Sam und Teal´c, nur Daniel und Jack sahen das als normal an. Die erste der Personen Griff in ihre Tasche. Sie zog ihre Hand wieder raus, in dieser befanden sich nun Süßigkeiten. Sie holte Schwung und warf sie in die Menge. Sam und Teal´c standen so unglücklich, das sie Bonbons ins Gesicht und an den Kopf bekamen.

Daniel und Jack konnten nur grinsen und holten vier Beutel hervor und Packten die Bonbons ein. Sam und Teal´c bekamen das natürlich mit.

„Des halb haben sie Taschen mit genommen, sie wussten was hier auf uns zu kommt.", sagte sie leicht beleidigt.

Daniel und Jack grinsten über beide Ohren und Nickten. Nach dem der Zug vor bei war, hatten sie alle vier Taschen voll mit Süßigkeiten und kehrten ins Hotel zurück. Da sie noch etwas schlafen wollten, bevor Morgen um 03.30 Uhr ihr Flug zurück nach Colorado ging.


	15. Chapter 15

Es war 01.00 Uhr morgens. Die vier Freunde quälten sich aus ihren Betten. Alle bis auf Teal´c, hatten einen Kater der seinem Namen alle Ehre machte. Sie zogen sich an und räumten ihre Zimmer. (Einen Kater? Da hast du im Umzug allerdings nichts davon erwähnt, könntest du auch komplett weglassen.)

Am Empfangsschalter gaben sie ihre Schlüssel ab.  
„Ich hoffe, sie hatten eine schöne Zeit hier bei uns", sagte die Dame hinter dem Schalter fröhlich gelaunt.

„Ja, vielen Dank. Wir hatten hier eine sehr schöne Zeit", bedankte sich Daniel und packte seinen Koffer.  
Die vier gingen vor die Tür des Hotels und riefen sich ein Taxi, das sie zum Flughafen brachte.

Sie genehmigten sich noch schnell einen Kaffee aus dem hiesigen McDonalds und machten sich auf den Weg zum Check-In.

„Guten Morgen, dürfte ich bitte ihre Tickets sehen?", fragte der Beamte leicht verschlafen.

Jack überreichte ihm diese mit einem leichten Knurren. Der Beamte scannte sie ein und gab sie Jack wieder zurück.

„Wenn sie jetzt bitte ihr Gepäck auf das Band legen würden", bat der Beamte.

Sie stellten ihre Taschen auf das Band; lediglich den großen Koffer stellte Jack nicht mit auf das Band. Er schob ihn an der Kontrolle vorbei.

„Hey Mister, den Koffer auch auf das Band!", ermahnte der Beamte Jack.

Sofort waren auch zwei Polizisten, die in der Nähe waren, dazugekommen.

Die Polizistin musterte Jack mit strengem Blick. „Mister, stellen sie den Koffer bitte auch auf das Band."

Jack griff in die Innenseite seiner Jacke. Sofort zielte der Polizist mit seiner MP auf Jack. Auch die Polizistin hatte ihre Pistole gezogen und nahm ihn ins Visier. Jack, Sam, Daniel und Teal´c zuckten zusammen.  
„Nehmen sie schön langsam ihre Hände aus der Jacke!", befahl sie Jack.

Dieser tat, wie ihm geheißen und zog seine Hand langsam aus der Jacke. In der Hand hielt er einen Zettel. Diesen nahm ihm die Polizisten ab und faltete ihn auf. Ihre Haltung entspannte sich beim Lesen. Als sie fertig war, steckte sie ihre Waffe wieder ein.

„Entschuldigung, Herr Botschafter", sagte sie zu Teal´c und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.  
Sie und ihr Kollege verabschiedeten sich und gingen wieder auf Streife.

Nach der Kontrolle fragte Sam entgeistert: „Herr Botschafter?"

„Ja, sonst hätten wir die Karamelle nicht mit in die Staaten nehmen dürfen. Hammonds Idee."

Alle fingen an zu grinsen. So kam es, das die ganze nächste Woche jeden Tag in der Kantine des SGC´s eine Schüssel Süßigkeiten stand. Nur, wenn man zu spät dran war, bekam man keins mehr ab, da die Schüssel innerhalb von Minuten leer war.


	16. Chapter 16

Anfang des Altanativen Endes.

Also heute ist es endlich so weit, ich habe das zweite Ende fertig und Poste es jetzt auch.  
Heute kommen zwei KApitel.

Es spielt nach Kapitel 11 der Original Story.

Eins:

„Gute Nacht Sir", lallte Sam.

„Ne ... hicks ... in ... du ... kommst ... mit ... zu ... mir", erwiderte Jack kaum verständlich. nur.

Beide torkelten kichernd gingen in Jacks Zimmer. Nachdem sie dort auch noch die Minibar geplündert hatten, saßen sie sich gegenüber.

„Sirrr. Wir sollten schlafen ... hicks", nuschelte lallte Sam. vor sich hin.

„Aber erst, nachdem ich dir einen gute Nacht-Kuss gegeben habe", meinte Jack vollkommen angesäuselt.

Er stand auf, ging zu Sam und setzte sich neben sie. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm.  
„Wo bleiibt ... hicks...mein ... Kusss?", fragte Sam erwartungsvoll.

Jack nahm ihr Gesicht behutsam in seine Hände und küsste sie auf ihre Lippen. Sam erwiderte denn Kuss hingebungsvoll. „Ich liebe dich Jack. Weißt du das?", brachte sie endlich einen anständigen Satz fertig.

„Oh Ja", war Jacks Antwort.

Beide küssten sich wieder und sanken aufs Bett. Am nächsten Morgen erwachten beide mit einem dicken Brummschädel.  
Aber sie waren nicht alleine, sie langen dich aneinander gekuschelt und waren sehr glücklich.

Am Frühstückstisch trafen sich die vier wieder.

„Ihr seht ja gar nicht gesund aus", kam es von Daniel, welcher Sams und Jacks Gesicht sah.

„Müssen sie so brüllen?", fragte Jack nur monoton.

„Genau, es reicht schon wenn ich Kopfschmerzen habe. Da müssen sie nicht auch noch brüllen", fügte Sam noch hinzu und grinste Jack an.

Teal´c und Daniel konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sam und Jack rollten nur mit den Augen. Daniel, welcher dieses Leiden nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, reichte den beiden Aspirin.

„Daniel, sie sind ein Gott. Wissen sie das?", meinte Jack dankend und nahm die Tablette.

Für diese Aussage erntete er von Sam einen bösen Blick.

Sie nahmen je eine Tablette mit einem Schluck Kaffee zu sich. Gemeinsam frühstückten sie gemütlich. Doch Daniel fiel auf, dass sich etwas zwischen Jack und Sam geändert hatte. Er konnte nicht genau definieren, was es war; deshalb nahm er sich vor, die beiden heute etwas genauer zu beobachten.

„So, wir sind fertig. Was machen wir heute?", wollte Sam schon wieder voller Tatendrang wissen.

Jack und Daniel sahen sich verschwörerisch an und nickten sich zu.

„Wir ziehen uns unsere Kostüme an und gehen ein wenig spazieren", war die schlichte Antwort von Daniel.

Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sich die vier Freunde in der Hotellobby.


	17. Chapter 17

„Also ihr Zwei, wo geht es heute hin und warum müssen wir uns dafür verkleiden?", wollte Sam nun wissen.

Jack merkte, wie ungeduldig sie war und antwortete: „Also, wir gehen zum Severin´s Tor. Und schauen uns an, was da jeden Rosenmontag so abgeht."

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg dorthin. Sam und Jack gingen sehr nah beieinander und Daniel meinte, er habe sogar gesehen, dass die beiden Händchen hielten. Je näher sie kamen, desto mehr Menschen begegneten ihnen.

Sam betrachtete neugierig das Geschehen um sich herum. „Daniel, wo wollen all diese Menschen hin?"

„Sie wollen sich einen Karnevalsumzug ansehen. Dasselbe machen auch wir", bekam sie als Antwort von ihm.

An ihrem Ziel angekommen, stellten sie sich in die erste Reihe, damit sie ja nichts verpassen würden. Keine fünf Minuten später ging der Zug auch schon los.


	18. Chapter 18

Nachdem die ersten Wagen vorbei waren, kam eine Fußgruppe. Sie stellte viele kleine Außerirdische da. Von E.T. bis hin zu Star Wars. Sie hatten kleine Taschen umgehängt. Dies verwunderte Sam und Teal´c, nur für Daniel und Jack war das völlig normal. Die erste der Personen griff in ihre Tasche. Sie zog ihre Hand wieder raus, in dieser befanden sich nun Süßigkeiten. Sie holte Schwung und warf sie in die Menge. Sam und Teal´c standen so unglücklich, dass sie die volle Ladung Bonbons ins Gesicht und an den Kopf bekamen.

Daniel und Jack konnten nur grinsen und holten vier Plastikbeutel hervor und packten die Bonbons ein. Sam und Teal´c schauten dabei zu und begriffen langsam.  
„Deshalb haben sie Taschen mitgenommen; sie wussten schon vorher, was hier auf uns zukommt", sagte Sam leicht beleidigt.

Daniel und Jack grinsten über beide Ohren und Nickten. Der Zug war schön zu Hälfte durch, als eine als Amor verkleidete Gruppe verkleidet als Amor an ihnen vorbeikam. Eine der Personen kam auf Sam und Jack zu, welche sich gerade in diesem Moment verliebt in die Augen blickten ansahen und gab ihnen ein kleines Buch mit dem Namen: Die 1000 romantischsten Fragen und Antworten. Sam sah die Frau nur an und grinste. Sie zeigte Jack das Buch, welcher es sofort aufschlug.

„Wollen sie heute mit mir in die Nacht tanzen?", las er laut vor und sah dabei Sam an.

Diese griff einfach nur nach seinem Kragen, zog ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn.

„Oh ja, natürlich will ich das", sagte sie zwischen zwei Küssen.

Daniel sah diesem Schauspiel nur überüberwältigt zu. Nachdem die beiden aufgehört hatten zu knutschen, ging er auf sie zu und legte ihnen je eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Habt ihr es endlich geschafft! Meinen Glückwunsch", sagte er erfreut.

Nachdem der Zug vorüber war, hatten sie alle vier Taschen voll mit Süßigkeiten und kehrten gut gelaunt ins Hotel zurück, wo sie an der Hotelbar noch das Glück von Sam und Jack feierten.  
Danach gingen sie alle auf ihre Zimmer, da sie noch einiges an Schlaf nachholen wollten, bevor morgen Früh um 3.30 Uhr ihr Flug zurück nach Colorado ging.


	19. Chapter 19

s war 01.00 Uhr morgens. Die vier Freunde quälten sich aus ihren Betten. Alle bis auf Teal´c, hatten einen Kater der seinem Namen alle Ehre machte. Sie zogen sich an und räumten ihre Zimmer.

Am Empfangsschalter gaben sie ihre Schlüssel ab.  
„Ich hoffe, sie hatten eine schöne Zeit hier bei uns", sagte die Dame hinter dem Schalter fröhlich gelaunt.

„Ja, vielen Dank. Wir hatten hier eine sehr schöne Zeit", bedankte sich Daniel, warf einen Blick zu Sam und Jack, welche sich verliebt ansahen, und packte seinen Koffer.  
Die vier gingen vor die Tür des Hotels und riefen sich ein Taxi, das sie zum Flughafen brachte.

Sie genehmigten sich noch schnell einen Kaffee aus dem hiesigen McDonalds und machten sich auf den Weg zum Check-In.

„Guten Morgen, dürfte ich bitte ihre Tickets sehen?", fragte der Beamte leicht verschlafen.

Jack überreichte ihm diese mit einem leichten Knurren. Der Beamte scannte sie ein und gab sie Jack wieder zurück.

„Wenn sie jetzt bitte ihr Gepäck auf das Band legen würden", bat der Beamte.

Sie stellten ihre Taschen auf das Band; lediglich den großen Koffer stellte Jack nicht mit auf das Band. Er schob ihn an der Kontrolle vorbei.

„Hey Mister, den Koffer auch auf das Band!", ermahnte der Beamte Jack.

Sofort waren auch zwei Polizisten, die in der Nähe waren, dazugekommen.

Die Polizistin musterte Jack mit strengem Blick. „Mister, stellen sie den Koffer bitte auch auf das Band."

Jack griff in die Innenseite seiner Jacke. Sofort zielte der Polizist mit seiner MP auf Jack. Auch die Polizistin hatte ihre Pistole gezogen und nahm ihn ins Visier. Jack, Sam, Daniel und Teal´c zuckten zusammen.  
„Nehmen sie schön langsam ihre Hände aus der Jacke!", befahl sie Jack.

Dieser tat, wie ihm geheißen und zog seine Hand langsam aus der Jacke. In der Hand hielt er einen Zettel. Die Polizistin nahm ihm diesen ab und faltete ihn auf. Ihre Haltung entspannte sich beim Lesen. Als sie fertig war, steckte sie ihre Waffe wieder ein.

„Entschuldigung, Herr Botschafter", sagte sie zu Teal´c und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.  
Sie und ihr Kollege verabschiedeten sich und gingen wieder auf Streife.

Nach der Kontrolle fragte Sam entgeistert: „Herr Botschafter?"

„Ja, sonst hätten wir die Karamelle nicht mit in die Staaten nehmen dürfen. Hammonds Idee."

„Aus was für einem Land denn?", wollte Sam lachend wissen.

„Carter`nill", antwortete Jack zwinkernd und küsste Sam.

Alle fingen an zu grinsen. So kam es, das die ganze nächste Woche jeden Tag in der Kantine des SGC´s eine Schüssel Süßigkeiten stand. Nur, wenn man zu spät dran war, bekam man keins mehr ab, da die Schüssel innerhalb von Minuten leer war.

Sam und Jack schafften es doch tatsächlich, ihre Beziehung vor den anderen geheim zu halten. Auch hatten sie das Buch, welches sie bekommen hatten, komplett durchgearbeitet.

ENDE


End file.
